1. Technical Field
Various embodiments of the present invention relate to a semiconductor device and a method of operating the same.
2. Related Art
Semiconductor memory devices may be largely classified as either volatile memory devices or non-volatile memory devices.
The volatile memory device may perform a read/write operation at a high speed, and may lose stored data when a power supply is blocked. Meanwhile, the non-volatile memory device has a low write and read speed compared to the volatile memory device in the read/write operation, but may retain the stored data even when not powered. Accordingly, the non-volatile memory device is used to store data to be maintained regardless of the power supply. The non-volatile memory device includes a read-only memory (ROM), a mask ROM (MROM), a programmable ROM (PROM), an erasable programmable ROM (EPROM), an electrically erasable programmable ROM (EEPROM), a flash memory, a phase-change random access memory (PRAM), a magnetic RAM (MRAM), a resistive RAM (RRAM), a ferroelectric RAM (FRAM), and the like. Flash memories may be classified a NOR-type and a NAND-type.
Flash memories have an advantage of a RAM in that programming and erasure of cell data are free, and an advantage of the ROM in that stored data is maintained even when not powered. The flash memories are widely used as a storage medium of portable electronic devices such as a digital camera, a personal digital assistant (PDA), an MP3 player, and the like.
It is required for the semiconductor devices to have high data reliability.